User talk:Stellamusa101/Archivement 3
Hi :D I just want to let you know you have to use the public userboxes instead of creating your own template page :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:49, April 26, 2013 (UTC) In fact, if you love something, you won't change it. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you stayed there too long so you don't get it. That rule is just available on Communicate Wiki, not Winx Wiki. Thanks, Brittney had already told me ages before that. And I actually don't need people to teach me how do work with my things. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I know! Btw, can you make me and RoseForever to an admin? Thank you! 11:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) At Winx Club Magic Wiki? 11:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I had already mentioned that people were no longer allowed to use private userboxes, but it seems you don't even care about my words. I had enough with you. You're blocked for a month! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Stella :)! I was just wondering, could you join Rutchelle's new wiki, http://magicpop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity? Anyway, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, why is that? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh and yes, I saw that. -- ✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay. Just a bit tired and at the moment bored :P How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) It's the same time in Australia :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:20, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, bye. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, sorry about that ;( We ae friends forever, and I never forget that. 01:34, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hehe not at all. I personal think people rarely edit and view that page... Btw, your requested pages are unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Done... Changing? Um... The italic title? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) They are :P? Well, I'm chatting, wandering on a few wikis, and playing FarmVille. So how about you :P? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, eating? What are you eating :P? It's night time here... 20:38 @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:38, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh... IC... I'm living in Viet Nam... About 1 hour slower than your time zone... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I knew that :D! Oh, it's summer time here so most of the time it's hot like crazy... Well, but this current week we're having a storm, that's why the weather now is cold, humid and rainy... Perfect time for me to enjoy my cozy blanket and sleeping =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :D! Well, we didn't have any rain month ago @@! I feel like I'd burn myself if I go out... Oh... Not much... Austin & Ally, Victorious, Phineas & Ferb, SM, TMM, MM... They're all "used to"... We're no longer have connection... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry my late reply. My mom used the computer... Yes, extremely hot... Oh, I love Jade ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I think Trina :P! She's so weird =]]! Especially her plays... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, I kinda hate her behavior. She acts like she's the princess and the other people must respect her, but she's not, she's also not talented... Oh, I wonder why do you hate Beck :P! The same with you. What should we say? Well, they're rich, they're powerful, and they have everything... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for this idiot question, but may I ask what is Gary Stu? Oh, even that? I thought Jade and him are in deep love? I'm not quite sure about that 'cause I didn't follow the series that often, you know what I meant, the show is on Nick, and we don't have Nick here, I rarely watched the show on Internet whenever I'm free... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I normally don't tell my Victorious chat friends about that. Well, they'll act like: "OMG, you like that show but you even don't have time to watch it regular" or "That was an old even, you shouldn't be that excited" blah blah... and I think I was really like a dork if I told them... Thanks... That dictionary is quite useful ^^! I have a lot of words I don't understand :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, I watched Sailor Moon when I was born =]], seriously, but I just could remember thing when I was 3... Well, and now I remember mostly everything because I re-watched it... And I'm happy to know they're re-doing it :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sailor Mars (Hino Rei), Sailor Venus (Aino Minako) and Sailor Saturn (Tomoe Hotaru) :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I see many people love Jupiter... She has both mature appearance and personality one ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 15:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Stella. I'm really good thanks. How about you ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Not much at the moment. Just finishing some homework that I missed at school because I was sick :P How about you? Btw, have you watched Forever After High? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I thought so :) Yep, I started watching it last night. Well, I think I like Briar Beauty. She's quite funny :) Apple White is a bit selfish - she only wants to make friends with the Evil Queen's daughter so she can finish her fairy tale. How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I like Raven too. I feel really sorry for her - I'd hate to be liked by Apple becuase you'll get to poison her and make her Fairy Tale true @@ Yes, I do sometimes. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I think Draculaura. Yes, I haven't always liked Monster High either. I found it a bit weird. I grew to like it over time though. I think it must be really popular here because they sell the dolls everywhere :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:43, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Um, I used to like Clawdeen, but now I don't like her as much. Er, Ghoulia is a bit weird and Frankie just really annoys me. She's so whiney and just annoying @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure. I guess your opinion on characters changes with time, but I'm not a big fan of Clawdeen anymore. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. It's 10:57 am here :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I guess it's okay, but they could've chose someone else to sing it... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm not really a fan of Bratz. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Why's today weird :P? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Stella :)! How are you :3?? 04:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hehe ^^! Guess I love that since a friend told me about it on 2010... Just 3 years before :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to, but I'm having many works here... Probably next time :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm taking a few things for editing... And fixing :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, not really... Just rarely I find pink as my favorite... I prefer purple, black and blue ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I just don't find interest on red after all @@... Basically, IDK why I hate hot colors :), maybe just because my nature... Hehe, not yet... Still can reach upto a few more messages ;)! I just archivate thing when it reaches to its limit :P! It's just rainbow-colorful effect @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:20, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, sometimes like or dislike does not need reason ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay... Just a bit tired since the weather is changing... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :P! Well no, I'm on the living room now :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright. B4N! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Stella :D! Long time ago, no talk... How are you <3? 05:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:45, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. Thanks for tellin'. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling at all :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Uh, am I? If I am, I'm SO SORRY I didn't know!!! ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 10:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I didn't mean to. I just wanted one of those 'refresh quote' thingy... Sorry... Anyway you said on your floaty thingy that people could only copy the 'refresh quotes' thingy. ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 10:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Which one, exactly...? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:06, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I did NOT copy your sig in Template:Vic&iCarly Sig NTA65bz! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) That's not true! I like iCarly AND Victorious so I combined them both and added the iParty with Victorious! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 14:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Friends? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 05:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Deleted. Anyway, how did you put VJ's picture BEFORE your message? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 05:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Anyway, you like Victorious, right? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 05:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you like the song BFB from VJ? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 05:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Farhah are you on??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 08:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Stellamusa. I saw your message on Sarah's talkpage. Everyone has that floaty thing at the top of their page because Rose was originally the only one who had it. Then heaps of people started copying it, so basically everyone who has it did copy Rose... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Well most people on this wiki copied it. There's quite a long list... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's okay... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Someone in my class last year participated in fasting... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I know!!! I wonder how I can make a .gifs pic... hmmm... :/ ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 15:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Farhah check gifsoup.com out!!! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 07:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling about Aisha's page. Well, about my talkpage, I'll do that whenever I feel necessary. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Really? Well, have you ever made a .gif b4? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) IKR? It's from Sarah's signature. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:58, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Really? Well, I tried... It's better than gifsoup.com!!! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) WHAT??? I thought I changed them into lighning bolts!!! Oh well, must've been something wrong... Anyway, what do you mean 'Hey did you just make it "professional fairy tail"?! Ugh, you've better stop it..' ??? I didn't do anything!!! ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 13:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Farhah you on...? ☺Oppa Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 10:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I've seen the founder once before. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 21:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC) So what? Repeat this for the last one: I had already known this for years, and I was the first person to find out him/her, so don't tell me this boring article again! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:36, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. How 'bout you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry late reply. I'm doing multiple tasks at the moment. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC)